Kenny and Nevaeh Part 1
by KennyMcCormick12
Summary: Please read! My first fanfic! T for language.


**Kenny & Nevaeh**

"Why, why, why", Nevaeh cried into her hot pink, smooth, satin sheets, "Why doesn't he like me?"

"What's up with you," Nevaeh's older sister, Jasmyne, began, "What happened."

Nevaeh was resistant and wouldn't speak to Jasmyne.

"Fine then don't talk to me, I don't know what your problem is, but you need to build a bridge, and get over it."

Nevaeh broke. "You really want to know what's going on, fine I will tell you. The guy I liked ever since the first day of school totally dissed me in front of everyone today. There, you happy now?"

"Oh, I, I, I didn't know you liked anyone."

Jasmyne got up off of her green comforter and sat down next to Nevaeh.

"Well, now you know", Nevaeh's voice cracked.

"Don't cry, Sis, everything's gonna be okay."

"No, it's not, and if you haven't noticed by now I'm **NOT** going back to school."

"C'mon, I don't know about you, but I have never heard of a 4th grader dropping out of school."

"Jessica LeDward did."

"Who is Jessica LeDward?"

"Exactly. No one knows her because she left."

Nevaeh and Jasmyne began to laugh.

"See, you're okay", began Jasmyne. "By the way, who is the guy you like?"

"Well," Nevaeh started.

"Well what?"

"Well, you know that guy that you couldn't understand at the block party's 'Braxton St Idol'?"

"Yes."

"Him."

"No."

"Yes."

"Awwww! You make such a cute couple."

"I know! But he has been acting like a jackass lately."

Nevaeh stood up and put her soft tan hands on her cheeks and spoke…

"Oh gosh!"

**_Meanwhile..._**

"Why did I do that to her Butters?"

"Kenny, you seriously think I of all people know about girls?"

"Well, you act like one."

"Hey, are you calling me gay?"

"Hell no, dude, I was just saying you show your feminine side more than most guys."

"Oh okay, wait, no that's not okay, I'm out, forget you Kenny, you suck!"

"Okay. Thanks, Butters. Bye."

"No problem, Kenny."

**_The Next Day at School_**

"Hey, Wendy. Hey, Bebe," Nevaeh said softly and sadly.

"Whoa, hold it up, who hurt you we is bout to go and beat day asses girrrrrllll."

*Nevaeh slaps Wendy across the face*

"Snap out of it Wendy, don't go ghetto on me, it makes you look fat."

"Sorry."

Suddenly, Bebe grabbed Nevaeh's face.

"It was Kenny wasn't it," she whispered into Nevaeh's ear softly.

" What the hell NO! I mean maybe! Yes."

The whole room went silent like nobody was even there.

Kenny walks into the room with Stan, Kyle, and Cartman.

Music plays in Nevaeh's head.

_*There's the guy that I like*_

_*Now more than ever he gives me butterflies*_

_*Makes my stomach queasy every time he walks by*_

Kenny walks by and sits down in front of Nevaeh.

_*I know I won't throw up if I try*_

"Alright everyone", Mr. Garrison begins, "How is everyone today?"

*Long pause of silence*

"I don't care anyway, now everyone get out a pencil!"

Kenny turns around.

"Hey Nevaeh can I barrow a pencil?"

"Hell no, you can turn around and leave me alone!"

"What's your problem?"

"You know what the fuck is the problem!"

Mr. Garrison walks over with his face red like a new ripe apple and steam coming out of his ears like a ready tea pot.

"What in the world did you say Nevaeh?"

"Nothing Mr. Garrison."

Cartman stands up on his desk.

"She said FUCK!"

"So did I so shut the FUCK up Cartman",Kenny yelled out loud.

"KENNY AND NEVAEH, BOTH OF YOU GO TO THE FRONT OFFICE RIGHT THIS INSTANT!"

"Sorry Mr. Garrison", they said conjoined.

"Bah Humbug!"

Both Kenny and Nevaeh get up out of there desks and walk out the classroom door.

**In the hallway**

Kenny grabs Nevaeh's arm.

"Hey let me go asshole!"

"Shut up and come with me."

"Where are you taking me?"

"You'll see."

Kenny pulls Nevaeh into a dark, hot, custodian closet.

"Why are we in here?"

"SHHHHH….."

Kenny grabbed Nevaeh's waist and pulled her close.

"I thought you…"

Kenny put his finger over her mouth, slowly moved it, and then kissed her.

His lips against her made her literally pass out.

Kenny turned on the light in the closet.

"Holy SHIT!"

Kenny slapped her in the face.

She woke up.

He felt her heart beat.

It was racing faster than the horse race he had seen at Stan's house 2 weeks ago.

"Wah, Wah, What happened?"

"Lets see, I pulled you into this closet, you were acting like a bitch, I kissed you, then you passed out!"

"No WE didn't kiss."

"Yes WE did."

"Oh God, Oh no, Oh God, Oh no! Why did you do that to me?"

"Cause I like you Nevaeh, I always have but you just never knew."

"Is this a dream?"

Nevaeh pinched herself as hard as she could considering it left a red mark.

"Nevaeh, I love you!"

Nevaeh passed out again!

Kenny pulled her out of the closet, used his shoe and hit her in the head so it would make a mark, and made a plan to tell everyone.

His plan was that they were walking to the front office and then out of nowhere the whole high school foot ball team walked by and began to sing.

*Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, YEAH (X2)*

Then she fell banged her head on a locker and passed out.

…**.**

**Will Kenny's Plan work?**

**Will Nevaeh feel the same way?**

**Will New Characters be introduced?**

**Find out in Part 2 coming soon!**

**~Kenny's Real GF XD**


End file.
